


You look so perfect standing there

by Gingermalarkey



Series: Charly/Wilhelm [2]
Category: Unsere Mütter unsere Väter | Generation War
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, around 1949, it officially follows my last fic but it can be read as a standalone, just pure plain fluff, set in Los Angeles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingermalarkey/pseuds/Gingermalarkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Charly smiled."</p><p>\\</p><p>Wedding fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	You look so perfect standing there

**Author's Note:**

> Just not the wedding you are thinking about. Maybe later. Just not now.

Charly smiled. Jora was fiddling with her dress in front of the mirror. She was wiggling with her toes. Charly could tell because her feet were bare. "Is it normal to feel this way?"  
"To feel what way?"  
Jora shrugged.  
"I don't know. Nervous?"  
"Oh, you mean you're feeling butterflies in your stomach?"  
"Exactly. Like I've eaten a storm of them. And a beehive to finish it off."  
Charly tried not to burst into laughing but only half succeeded.  
"Do you love Viktor?"  
Jora nodded with vigor.  
"Yes."  
"Then it is alright to feel this way because you're just anxious to start the rest of your lives together." Charly paused. "Gosh, that sounds so weepy but you know what I'm trying to say here." Jora smiled but then her nervous expression returned.  
"How do I look?"  
"Stunning. Marvelous. Gorgeous. Viktor is one lucky guy." Charly grabbed Jora's hand and pressed it firmly. "I'll be at your side the whole time. You can ask me anything and everything you want today."  
"Anything?"  
"Anything."  
"Even if it is a personal question?"  
"Hey, I never said I was going to answer it! But yes, go ahead."  
"What was Greta like?" Unconsciously Charly loosened her grip on Jora's hand but she held on. "There, I've asked it. Now you don't have to answer it if you don't want to." Charly smiled half a smile.  
"I cannot describe Greta accurately in the time we have left but I can assure you you are not a stand-in for her. You are entirely your own person and Viktor has fallen completely and utterly for you. One day, in his own time, Viktor will talk about her. Or you know, just ask him in a couple of decades of time." They laughed but were interrupted by a short knock on the door. Charly let go of Jora's hand and turned to open the door. "Yes?" It was Jora's older cousin. He stood there nonchalantly with his hands in the pockets of his tuxedo.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Yes, just a minute." Charly closed the door, turned around and smiled with her widest smile. "Are you ready?" Jora nodded.  
"Oh hold on, the veil!" Charly quickly grabbed it and arranged it on Jora's head. "Like this?" Jora smiled. "All right, let's do this!"

Charly was sitting in the grass busy with making a flower crown out of daisies. Viktor was lying down next to her with his hands under his head. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and too hot to move. "Who are you making that for?" Charly held it up in the air to judge it.  
"No one in particular. Me probably. Nobody wants to wear it anyway."  
"True, I don't want it." Charly smiled.  
"All right, then it's yours. Sit up to see if it fits!" Viktor sighed.  
"Fine. But as soon as I'm leaving I'm taking it off."  
"That's cool. Now sit up so I can put it on."

Viktor was fiddling with his bow tie in front of the mirror and tutted at the same time. Wilhelm smiled. "How is it going?"  
"That *stupid* thing is not listening to me. My father taught it to me years ago. How do you forget to tie a bow tie?!"  
"Do you want me to try?" Viktor huffed and turned to Wilhelm.  
"Yes please." Wilhelm took over and straightened the bow.  
"Something like this?"  
"Finally, yes, thank you." Wilhelm placed his hand on Viktor’s shoulder.  
"Hey. Hey!" Viktor looked up. "Don't stress out. There is no need. You and Jora planned this to perfection and nothing can go wrong." Viktor smiled with a weak smile.  
"Thanks." Wilhelm handed him his kippah and tallit.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Yes." Wilhelm opened the door for him.  
"Let's go then."

Viktor and Jora had chosen to get married on the beach since it was August and the briny sea air was one of Viktor’s favourite smells. Los Angeles had it all as far as that was concerned. Everybody was bare feet and Wilhelm saw Viktor wiggle his toes nervously. He pat his friends lower back and reached for his left ear. "Hang in there. Any moment now." Viktor flashed his teeth but the smile did not reach his eyes. The people rose as Charly made her way down. She smiled warmly at Viktor and with sparkles in her eyes for Wilhelm. Wilhelm couldn't think of any occasion when she had looked prettier. He almost forgot to watch Jora but quickly turned his head. Oh wow, she looked terrific. Wait, was that...? Yes, a tear fell down Viktor’s cheek. Viktor reached out to lower her veil and Wilhelm could tell he had to hold himself back to not hug and kiss her.

"May I have this dance?" Charly looked up. Viktor and Jora had just done their first dance as a married couple and this was one of the first occasions Charly had all day to sit down. She thought it was Wilhelm but it was the older cousin. Charly thought for a second and rose from her seat.  
"Sure, why not." She put her hand in his and he led her to the dance floor. "Hey, I don't even know your name."  
"Seth."  
"Nice to meet you Seth. I am Charly." She particularly liked this waltz and they swayed across the floor.  
"You look beautiful in this dress." Charly looked down consciously.  
"Do you think so? Thank you." Wilhelm tapped on Seth’s shoulder.  
"Do you mind if I cut in?" Seth let go of Charly.  
"Not at all." Wilhelm took Charly's right hand and placed his own on Charly's waist oh so gingerly.  
"Hi."  
"Hi."  
"How are you?"  
"Great, thank you. You?"  
"Tired but swell." Both laughed.  
"Watch out, Hollywood is rubbing off on you."  
"So it seems." Somehow the swaying she did with Wilhelm was more comfortable and fun than with Seth. It wasn't awkward or stiff, even though Seth had tried to tune that out. Charly placed her hand a little bit higher up Wilhelm’s arm and placed her cheek against his. Wilhelm responded by pulling her waist closer.  
"I love you." Wilhelm whispered in her ear. Charly smiled a wide smile.  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This ship keeps floating through my mind while I should be focussing on school so in my break I wrote this. 
> 
> I looked up and plucked the jewish traditions from the interwebz. If you think I'm incorrect, please alert me! 
> 
> Title is from the song text She Looks So Perfect by 5 Seconds of Summer
> 
> Thanks again Growupwendy for the beta read, very useful. Love you all, but you in particular.


End file.
